Office
by Ezj
Summary: Grimmjow is trapped in an office environment. And guess who his bossy boss is. Which one will cave first? Grimmjow/Ulquiorra
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Office  
**Author:** Ezj-Key  
**Status of story:** WIP  
**Rating(s):** None yet but NC-17 to come... no pun intended  
**Pairing(s):** Grimmjow/Ulquiorra  
**Beta:** By **XxWhiteStripesxX** thank you so much  
**Spoilers:** None intended anyway.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters and I make no profit on this story whatsoever.  
**Warning:** warnings for this author. AU and probably OOC  
**Word Count:** counting between the ****** at start and ending.**  
**-this chapter - 3449  
-whole story – Anticipating around 12648... XD  
**Summary:** Grimmjow is trapped in an office environment. And guess who his bossy boss is. Which one will cave first?  
**Authors Note:** Some people can be very annoyed at the OOC warning, but I'll tell you that if I were able to write them in character I would be author of this story, which I'm definitely not. And its slash a.k.a love between boys so if you don't like don't read. And the only annoying about flames is that I hate summer and hot days.  
**Special Note:** Many thanks' to **XxWhiteStripesxX** for beta:ing this.

*******************

Grimmjow tugged at his tie for what seemed to be the 10th time just that morning alone. It made him uncomfortable and it wasn't exactly his style, but he had to wear one at this office. Even though he had worked here for the last 13 months, he would never get used to wearing this shit. If his old man hadn't made him swear on his death-bed that he would try to at least work 2 years in an office environment, he wouldn't be here. His father, Jack Jaegerjaques, had been a brilliant businessman in his days, but cancer stopped his career. Just before Jack died he phoned his old friend Aizen, which he had worked with from time to time, asking for a favor. The favor involving Grimmjow and a job at Aizen's company.

Aizen had immediately found a spot for him to fill on one of the support floors. That floor had been going rather downwards. An intern investigation had shown that the floor manager wangled the money and paperwork. So it was a perfect favor in the right time. Switching the floor-manager quietly was something they both gained on. Grimmjow had taken some business classes at school so at least he had some experience with the whole business thing even if it wasn't what he had planned as a future. Not that he had anything planned though, but it was the principle of the thing. He wanted freedom, not some shitty nine to five job in a stuffed office.

Although his office were rather nice. Okay, it was more than nice, but that's beside the point. He had been perfectly happy roaming about doing odd jobs here and there. The only repeating interest he had were the gym and Kendo. Working out some days a week had left him with a healthy fit body and some heavy muscles. He unabashedly liked to show it off to anyone and bedded those that caught his eye. Adjusting the tie again, he looked out over the office workspace. People were bustling about working like busy bees. In the time he had been working here their floor had quickly risen in standard and even passed some off the others in efficiently.

He'd found a rhythm and pace that suited him, and had surprisingly made this work fit right into his life. Checking the clock he sighed and walked to the conference room taking a seat and waited for the meeting to start. He still had some freedom, and it was much easier to train and maintain your fitness, and have a social life when you got a steady job. Not that he'd admit it out loud, not wanting his father to have one up on him, so he made the best of it. He could consider doing this for more than a year if the experience wasn't strained for one thing, or rather one person. Ulquiorra, the CEO's son and vice president of this firm.

'Ulquiorra. What a stupid name. His parents must have been a little too high when naming him.'

Grimmjow didn't really contemplate that his name wasn't really the most common of names either. Shifting in his chair he tried to stay awake at this fucking boring meeting. What was it all about again? Peeking discreetly at his papers he furrowed his eyebrows. Budget? Why was he even here? Wasn't it something for only board members to go at? Last he checked he was only working as a floor manager. Hardly someone that should sit in this totally boring shit; it was also a meeting for the whole firm not just his floor. He couldn't even doodle at a meeting like this. And if he couldn't he had a hard time keeping his brain active as it just wanted to shut off and sleep. Rubbing his eyes he strained his ears trying to at least keep up appearances somewhat.

~* Ulquiorra *~

He couldn't for the life of it figure out why his father wanted to have that _'trash'_ attending a meeting of this importance. The low-life were just fidgeting and kept on popping joints like he would rather be somewhere else than here at this meeting. He honestly thought his father made a mistake when he allowed the brute a place in this company, even if it was an important favor to deceased old friend. He respected Jack Jaegerjaques as a firm but fair businessman, who often worked with his father. They had plenty a favors to spare for one another, and just before his death Jack had asked Aizen to let Grimmjow have a go at an office job, like a last desperate attempt to steer Grimmjow into a steady job.

Jack had worked the last 4-5 years trying to get his son into his business, although Grimmjow had thwarted every attempt without much thought. But when Jack got cancer and he lay before death, even Grimmjow couldn't refuse to fulfill a dying mans last wish. Ulquiorra snorted discreetly (he was at a meeting after all and knew how to behave). Grimmjow hadn't been a bad worker really, but he had no respect for seniors or authority. But somehow the crew on his floor was the best in the whole building, and they even had great respect for their boss. It nagged him a great deal that someone so _'unpolished' _could get such respect though being so ignorant. It was therefore his father had wanted him in on this meeting.

The other floors in the building were efficiently working at around 80% a week, which was a normal standard. But Grimmjow's floor was at a constant 90-93% a week. Ulquiorra couldn't help but glare at the man. How did he do it? To get respect you needed to earn it. Demand it. Grimmjow went by feelings and gut. Gut he could somewhat calculate since his father run his business like that. But with feelings? In business they were a waste of time and often led to bad decisions. But how could _he_ make it work? How did _he_ get such a response from his underlings with just feelings and disrespect for authority? Grimmjow looked over at him then, furrowing his eyebrows as in asking what he was looking at. Not wanting to lose to _'trash'_ like that he kept on staring.

What did that man have that people naturally opened up to and gave him good response? Grimmjow had somewhat charisma he guessed. What else could explain his success for something he wasn't even interested in? Facially he had a strong jaw and wide chin, nose that fit to the face, plain blue eyes that when they stared (like now) could even make a grown man squirm in his seat. Ulquiorra's frown deepened. What was his secret? It was bugging him to no end. He thought he had it all pinned down and analyzed to function perfectly. When he was a floor-manager he had a steady result too. Only 87% though, his mind happily supplied. Then out of nowhere this Neanderthal comes in and just blew his whole system and made a better score. And _he_ even had the audacity to stare _him_ down. Even though he had gone from frowning to questioningly what was…

SMACK!!!

Ulquiorra startled and lifted his gaze from Grimmjow to the front where his father held a thick folder, which obviously had been the source of loud noise that broke his thoughts.

"Good to have you with us again Ulquiorra. Would you mind take the presentation now?" Aizen said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he looked stunningly around the room at all the eyes that lay upon him. Had he been spacing out? Looking back at Grimmjow and the wide grin on his face said it all. He had zoned out into his own thoughts and forgotten to listen to the meeting. This was the first time that he ever forgone his duty, and at such an important meeting none the less. Hoping his quick but deadly glare would combust Grimmjow into nothing but ashes, he stood up clearing his throat lightly and quickly started presenting the latest numbers, ignoring Grimmjow quite chuckle.

~* Grimmjow *~

Watching Ulquiorra trying to collect himself was making up for this whole boring meeting. He had noticed Ulquiorra's stare and had met it with a gaze of his own. Seemingly he tried to stare him down. Not one to forgo a challenge, much less from the uptight emotionless bastard, Grimmjow amused him with a stare of his own. Holding his gaze in what seemed like hours he realized Ulquiorra wasn't as much glaring at him, as seemingly looking through him. Furrowing his eyes did neither irate the other man nor did he seem to catch it at all. And when Aizen called for him and he didn't stop staring, Grimmjow realized he was in deep thought.

And it defiantly irritated him. He was probably trying to calculate why he was here. The uptight little shit. Acting all high and superior towards other 'lesser' beings. Aizen even called a third and a fourth time louder, and still no reaction. Grimmjow begun to wonder what problem he had. Or had he actually spaced out? What could drive the perfect emotionless job machine to actually space out like a normal human being? When Aizen took his folder and smacked it loudly at the table, even he startled a little, but couldn't keep his eyes off Ulquiorra to see the reaction. Wide eyes looked surprised and soon darted around the room. So he had been spacing out. Interesting. He couldn't hold his grin, and only widened it at Ulquiorra's dirty look as he stood.

~* Aizen *~

As his son monotony presented the last quarter's status, he amused himself by analyzing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's cooperation. He knew they'd never really gotten along. That with Grimmjow's relaxed outgoing personality contra his son's almost robotic monotone life, he knew for certain that Grimmjow rubbed his son the wrong way and that's exactly what he wanted him to do. Both Jack and he had ulterior motives with this arrangement. Jack knew that if Grimmjow would just try the office life he would find it more satisfying than he thought and would consider staying longer.

Aizen himself wanted someone that wasn't afraid of authority and would force Ulquiorra to actually take an interest in other human beings, which he still highly doubted would ever happen. But analyzing the previous staring contest had him wondering if it maybe wouldn't be so impossible anyway. For Ulquiorra to lose himself in thoughts like that were something he'd never seen in his son's 29 years of life. That was amusing. Jack would have loved this.

~* Grimmjow *~

Having noted Aizen's amused smile, like many times before, he made a mental note to avoid said man for the rest of the day. Those smiles only meant trouble. God that whole family was strange. Rubbing his face with both hands he leaned back in the chair sighing loudly, only to growl at the distinct cough that sounded from his open door. Dragging his hands lower so he could peek over his fingers he glared at the intruder, Ulquiorra. Sighing again he lowered his hands and sat upright in his chair waving the stoic younger man in.

"Whadda' ya want?" Grimmjow smirked at the sour face Ulquiorra produced at his question.

"You really should learn to speak properly." Ulquiorra said wrinkling his nose.

"Aww like you? Then I better get a stick like yours shoved up my ass to." Grimmjow leant back on his hands behind his neck grinning.

"Must you be so crude? Even for trash you should be able to speak better." Ulquiorra snorted.

"Whadda' ya want?" Grimmjow gritted out hating the reference to trash.

"Hn. I want to have a copy of the lecture you're going to have." Stare.

"I donn' wanna do no lecture. Can't someone else do that? I bet that's not even in my job description anyway." Grimmjow waved his hands smiling triumphal at his last statement.

"Your floor is the one that's holding this… _quality_. So you're going to hold a lecture for the other managers. We on the board decided it's your job now." Ulquiorra stated never breaking eye contact.

Grimmjow chuckled at Ulquiorra's obvious distaste that Grimmjow had set a standard. But he couldn't help making a face when that he had to do the lecture. It wasn't his thing. Those were for boring people like Ulquiorra. Looking at said man he couldn't help fearing that a job like this could turn him into a being like him. He shuddered at the thought. He didn't even think the bastard ever been on a date. Did he even _know_ what a date was? He weren't that bad looking if you liked the stoic emo type of guy. Someone out there had to be desperate enough to go even for that. Dull greenish eyes, black hair that reached his small jaw and ghostly white skin.

"Tch. Whatever. I'll give it to you when I got time." Grimmjow rubbed at his neck stretching his muscles.

"I would prefer if I could get it by tonight. The lecture's in 2 days." Ulquiorra bite off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get it to you rela~x." He waved him off and rearranged some pens and cups on his desk.

"Don't postpone it Grimmjow! Do it by tonight." Ulquiorra frowned at him disapprovingly.

"Yeah yeah when I got time." Grimmjow waved his hand halfheartedly at Ulquiorra in dismissal.

~* Ulquiorra *~

He narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow's insolence. Who did he think he was? _He_ was the Vice President. Grimmjow should treat him like an authority figure and talk to him in a respectful manner. But he got neither. He had talked to his father about it, but Aizen had just chuckled and said that as long as he didn't outright make a scene or didn't do his job only then would he be fired. Ulquiorra hated it.

All the other employees working here wouldn't dare treat him like that. He'd never met someone like Grimmjow, and it irked him to no end that he just shrugged him off, and then _retaliated_. That was new. Gnashing his teeth he made a hasty exit when Grimmjow picked up the phone and dialed what he could only suspect were one of the lays he amused himself with. Sick of hearing him coo and make lewd comments Ulquiorra left and slammed the door a little too hard, but surprisingly… he felt a little better.

~* Aizen *~

Aizen saw his son's little _hissy fit_ and smiled.

"What are you smiling about now, hm?" Gin asked as he saw Aizen's smile, which in Gin's book were the _troublemaker smile_.

"Ho, you think I'm up to something?" Aizen looked over at Gin smiling when Ulquiorra had _stomped_ out of sight.

"I most certainly do, and I think it has something to do with your and Jake's son as well."

"Ahhh you know me to well old friend." Aizen turned and walked towards his office, Gin following.

"Whatever you're doing it's clearly affecting Ulquiorra at least." Gin's fox smile only widened.

"So you think so too." Aizen opened his door walking in and closing it after Gin.

"Well if the tics he's been having and the slightly childish tendencies development… I'd say… yes." Gin said as he sat down in a chair across from Aizen's desk.

"Yes he's finally…"

Aizen got interrupted as the door opened without a knock and Ulquiorra entered and closing it roughly behind him, and then stomped up to his desk. If he didn't know for himself that this was abnormal behavior for said son, he'd realized it by seeing Gin's open his eyes to take it all in. Ulquiorra looked serious 'nothing new there' but he also looked quite flushed. Before he could ask what's wrong Ulquiorra started rambling.

"The audacity of that man is beyond my wildest imagination." Ulquiorra growled as he waved his arms. Then the pacing began... Aizen and Gin's mouths fell askew as they followed him as he stomped around.

"I mean… I asked him to write a copy of the lecture he's going to have, because we all know someone have to chaperon what he's going to say, because honestly he's just going to tell them to _screw_ management and not do their jobs. I don't care if his floor has upped in efficiently; it's got to be a mistake. I mean it must be the workers that do it and he's just taking the credit." Ulquiorra prowled and rolled his shoulders, his whole body screaming frustration.

At hearing Ulquiorra say _screw_ Gin's eyes shot open wider telling Aizen how uncharacteristic this whole thing were.

"I told him to do it by tomorrow, and do you know what he said, what he told me? _**Me?**_" Ulquiorra stopped and looked Aizen dead in the eye pointing towards himself.

Aizen didn't know if it was a rhetorical question or if he really wanted an answer, but before he could make up his mind Ulquiorra continued.

"He told me that he'll do it when he got time. Then he said I should relax. If he got time to talk nonsense, then he has time to write the lecture. But then he phoned some _**person**_ and started cooing and talking about that they were going to _get it __**on**_ tonight and waved me away. _**HE**_ waved _**ME**_ away. Oh… ooh he said _**I**_ have a stick up my ass. I'll show him who it is that got a stick up his ass. If he think he can get away with this he's sadly mistaken, I'll get him that… that… bastard." With gnashing teeth and with his voice pitching and dropping Ulquiorra had his audience all ears.

Turning around and walking away Ulquiorra had already got out and slammed the door (for the '3rd time' in mere minutes) before Aizen and Gin even could blink themselves out of their chocked stares.

"I'd say you definitely succeeded in making him react." Gin was still staring at the door like it was going to open and repeat the event.

"Yeah… I must say this was a little more than I anticipated." Aizen kneaded his mouth and chin. "Do you think he's going under from pressure? Grimmjow may be a little too much." He laid his face in his hands resting his elbows on the desk. Gin rose and rounded the desk, walking up behind Aizen he started kneading his shoulders.

"Aww you're a good father that tries to get your only son into an institution from a nervous breakdown. It's completely natural." Gin kneaded harder making Aizen groan leaning back into the masseuse.

"I like how you're on my side in this and trying to spare my feelings" Aizen faintly smiled closing his eyes.

"Well I could help you out" Gin purred as he spun Aizen around and straddled him.

"And how are you going to do that?" Aizen smiled caressing Gin's back.

"Well there's this and then there's the other thing you're completely missing about the little monsters." Gin said wiggling his eyebrows.

"And what's that?" Aizen took a steady hold of Gin's hips narrowing his eyes.

"Well it's more like school kid crushes'." Gin leaned in ghosting his lips over Aizen's. "Hurt the one you like"

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "You really think so?" He said and brushed Gin's lips.

"Mhmm" Gin deepened the kiss. When they came up for air he sighed as he saw the look in Aizen's eyes telling him what he thought about that.

"Let the kids amuse themselves. They can only grow up if they can try and make mistakes for themselves. You'll see that they'll soon make up and play nice with each other." He tried distracting him by wiggling his hips.

"But Ulquiorra is too young and I don't really think Grimmjow's the right person for him. He better stay away from him." Aizen murmured.

"Don't worry love, those _crushes_ don't' have to mean sex. It's just a saying." Gin crossed his fingers behind Aizen's back. Personally he hoped for Grimmjow to fuck Ulquiorra's brains out. They both needed it and they completed each other in many ways just like him and Aizen. But Aizen had this weird father complex usually reserved for daughters towards Ulquiorra so this had to be behind his back for the time being.

"As you say Gin I trust your expertise" Aizen smiled as Gin attacked his lips full force again. 'Oh well he's right it can't get any worse. Probably'

*******************

TBC

**Ezj  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Office  
**Author:** Ezj-Key  
**Status of story:** WIP  
**Rating(s):** None yet but NC-17 to come... no pun intended  
**Pairing(s):** Grimmjow/Ulquiorra  
**Beta:** By **XxWhiteStripesxX** thank you so much  
**Spoilers:** None intended anyway.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters and I make no profit on this story whatsoever.  
**Warning:** warnings for this author. AU and probably OOC  
**Word Count:** counting between the ****** at start and ending.**  
**-this chapter - 2871  
-whole story – so far 6320  
**Summary:** Grimmjow is trapped in an office environment. And guess who his bossy boss is. Which one will cave first?  
**Authors Note:** Some people can be very annoyed at the OOC warning, but I'll tell you that if I were able to write them in character I would be author of this story, which I'm definitely not. And its slash a.k.a love between boys so if you don't like don't read. And the only annoying about flames is that I hate summer and hot days.  
**Special Note:** Many thanks' to **XxWhiteStripesxX**for beta:ing this.

*******************

~* Anyone *~

It got worse. All employees were keeping an eye forward and one over their backs watching out for Ulquiorra. When he hadn't gotten the paper from Grimmjow until that very same day and minute his lecture started, said O.R.D had almost busted a vein and simply started making life miserable for all, Ulquiorra let no one get away with even the smallest of errors. Worse was it for Grimmjow. If he so much as took a piss, Ulquiorra would come up with a way to bitch about it. Simply said all employees were walking on eggshells.

That Thursday night Grimmjow found himself in a local bar near his flat. He'd gone to the bar to get a much needed drink trying to relax and calm his nerves before he would do something drastic, like maiming Ulquiorra for example. Sitting half draped over the bar drinking the beer he'd just gotten, Grimmjow felt some of the stress leave his body. It was getting tougher to keep his promise to his late father as the days went by.

Before he'd just meet Ulquiorra passing in the hallway, not being important enough to work with him personally, but the newly awarded status among the floor managers he'd had to have more contact with said man, which turned ugly quickly. Snorting Grimmjow ordered another one. Ulquiorra was like a child that never learnt to share, or play nice. Now he had him breathing down his neck. Ulquiorra also got under his skin somehow.

For everything he did Grimmjow felt the _need_ to do the opposite, just to revolt. He also knew that weren't exactly the best way to behave against your boss. And even If you were your own boss you couldn't really behave like an ass either, if you wanted loyal employees. And someone really needed to teach Ulquiorra said thing. He would love to teach that little uptight ass a thing or two but he had much to plan for his continued life to bother. What was he to do when he was done here? He only had a couple of months left.

He was interested in staying if they asked him to. But the downside was that he weren't protected from Ulquiorra's power to fire him then. And it would really, really suck to get fired by that emotionally point zero git. Or just to have to play nice with such an ass. Groaning and hiding his head in his arm Grimmjow wished for nothing more than get a good solution dropping in from the sky right about now.

"Aww tough day at work Grimmy-chan?" A voice to his left asked bemused. Grimmjow knew that voice. He didn't have to lift his head from his arm to know it was Aizen's _personal_ assistant, Gin.

"Go away" Grimmjow mumbled into his arms. He didn't have the energy to deal with another nutcase tonight.

"Aww you wound me Grimm-chan." Taking a seat next to the man he ordered a scotch.

"Tch, typical." Enjoying the brief silence Grimmjow lifted his head and sat drinking quietly with Gin.

"So you're here unwinding from work ne?" Gin asked while he tinkered with his phone.

'Sigh, didn't the man ever shut up?' Grimmjow just nodded hoping that if he didn't talk the other would follow his example, or better yet leave.

"Understandable. Ulquiorra's been rather fierce these days." Gin nodded face half serious.

Apparently his none talking had no effect, but if you can't beat them, join them.

"Yeah the little shit surely got something so far up his ass it's no wonder he can't do anything other than bitch." He growled and nearly spitted in his annoyance. Gin just smiled his foxy smile and nodded.

"And you're sulking because it's not you up his ass." Gin's smile widened as everyone at the bar turned to see the idiot that spit his beer over the bar top.

"Wha… What're you talking about you nitwit?" Grimmjow flushed and wiped his mouth. 'He's insane'

"I'm just stating an observation." Gin looked at Grimmjow holding his palms up as in meaning no harm, then turning forward taking another sip.

"Like I want my dick to shrivel, which it would do anywhere near him." Grimmjow took a larger gulp emptying the bottle asking for another. Looking over at Gin he saw that the man was busy texting.

"Tch. That whole office is full of weirdo's." Grimmjow mumbled into his glass.

"Did you say anything Grimmy-chan?" Gin glanced over at him continuing texting.

"Naaah" Grimmjow took the new bottle and took a swig. He'd have to take it easy on the beer. He had work tomorrow and he'd grown mature enough to know getting drunk did not make any job easier.

Sitting in a comforting silence Grimmjow sipped on what could be all from his 5 to 7 beer that night. When had that happened? Peering over at Gin that was still texting frequently on his mobile he got no answers.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow inquired the other man. "You go to the bar texting. You could have gone home to whoever you're texting with some beers instead." Grimmjow honestly thought people who go out with their mobiles are schmucks.

Gin turned towards him smiling his fox smile. "I convinced them to come here instead, they're on their way"

"Who?" Gin's smile widened freakily nearly scaring Grimmjow.

"Himitsu desu" Gin winked and Grimmjow swallowed a large clunk from his bottle. He felt slightly worried. Who could be coming? Trying to squelch his curiousness Grimmjow relaxed completely from the stressful days that had been this week. Sighing he looked over at Gin that received another text.

Another half-hour passed and Grimmjow was found in the lavatory reliving himself. He rested his lower arm at the wall before him thankful it was a rather nice fatality with regular cleaning. Shaking and washing his hands he trudged back only to walk into someone as he exited. -"Sorry I…" Looking down he trailed of as he saw that he had run into Ulquiorra. With the booze running through his system he had to steady himself by grabbing Ulquiorra's arms pressing them closer. 'Why was his heart beating so fast suddenly?'

Ulquiorra arrived with his father as said man had insisted he'd come to. Upon arrival his father sat down besides Gin. Ulquiorra excused himself making way towards the toilets. As he walked in, he bumped into a brick wall. Looking up he stared into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Gasping as he was grabbed by his arms, he had to steady himself and hold them both on their feet. Looking back up towards the eyes, he had to crane his neck since they were closer and now it was oblivious how much taller Grimmjow was than him.

Looking down into huge cerulean eyes, Grimmjow felt lust wash through and coil around him like a snake. Not really thinking, he lifted Ulquiorra effortlessly, and pressed their lips together roughly. Turning them to the right he pressed Ulquiorra up against the wall, craning his neck lightly to get better access and nipped at his lips.

Ulquiorra's head span so fast he thought he was going to pass out any minute now. One minute he was losing himself in those blue eyes, and in the next he was lifted like he weighted nothing and kissed. When they're lips met he gripped the first fist of cloth he could reach, hard. This was a whole new sensation for him. Rough slightly dry lips crushed his own in what he could only describe as the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. Groaning when Grimmjow pressed him up against the wall he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck as he released his arms and gripped his hips hard instead. Opening his mouth he let Grimmjow's tongue in.

When Ulquiorra moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck, and then let him in to explore more of his mouth, Grimmjow couldn't do more than growl deeply and devoured this gift he'd received. Running his tongue around Ulquiorra's own leisurely he smiled at the different noises he could coax from him. Pressing his chest harder against him he pinned him more effectively. Holding him up with pressure alone he let his hands wander the places he could reach. Hips, thighs, sides and then settled on kneading, what Grimmjow now dubbed the firmest ass in the world. He ground their hips together, growling when Ulquiorra broke from the lip lock to slam his head backwards gasping sweetly.

Ulquiorra's body felt like it would slowly burn up. The tongue in his mouth was driving him insane, slowly burning the rest of his brain cells to nothing more than mush. When Grimmjow pressed closer he spread his legs as if his instinct willed him closer. And when the hands begun to wander and lastly land on his ass, kneading it with his big hands, Ulquiorra wrapped his legs around his waist. Gasping and keening, he begun to claw at Grimmjow's back and grasp his hair, as the new raw sensation of grinding their pelvises together, spread warmth through his body. Never having really explored his sexuality, he didn't know how to tackle this overload of sensation spiraling from his groin up his spine, fastening his heart and making him gasp for air. What was happening? It was all so sudden… what…

"Oh my. Is that really something you should do all openly at a place like this?" Gin's voice trailed through their foggy minds. Grimmjow growled like a wounded animal at the _thing_ that dared to disturb his mating.

"My, my Grimmy-chan, what noises you make, what if it had been Aizen coming in? You should be grateful." Gin smiled his widest fox smile at them.

At the mention of his father's name, Ulquiorra came to his senses and gripped Grimmjow's shoulders trying to push him off. Easier said than done tough. Grimmjow gripped his ass tighter growling, and buried his head in his neck. Trying to repress the shudder he got from the hot breath on his neck, he tried once more to budge the larger man only to find his strength lacking for it. 'Why are my arms so shaky?' Hiding his beat red face in Grimmjow's hair he avoided Gin's amused grin.

"I think I'm going to puke" Grimmjow whispered.

That was all warning Ulquiorra got as he was suddenly dropped. He landed on his feet awkwardly, and Gin rushed forward catching him before he hit the ground. He helped him to his feet, and they turned towards the stall Grimmjow had rushed into, hearing reaching sounds, telling them that he weren't faring all too well. Sighing Gin walked towards the stall watching the blue haired man hunch over the toilet.

"What are we going to do with you Grimmy-chan?" Gin shook his head and turned to Ulquiorra. "Well… good luck with taking him home, I'll take your father elsewhere and cover Grimmjow's bill so you can just get him home when he's done in here, bye~" Gin smiled his widest grin ever, talking fast and left quickly, not letting Ulquiorra interrupt.

'What just happened?' Ulquiorra stood there seeing Gin leave and looking back at Grimmjow's hunched back. Was _he_ going to take _him_ home? Shit. How was this going to end?

***~~~***

Ulquiorra could barely steady the other man. Since Grimmjow was taller and buffer, he had a hard time walking and stimulatingly holding up the heavy bulk of Grimmjow. As said man also wanted to sing and perform some sort of dance, by swinging his arms and moving his feet in tune to his mouth, weren't really helping much. They staggered along the street drawing quite some attention. Ulquiorra had always prided himself with good behavior and a cool head, but leading this fool home had him cursing more than he'd ever probably done in his entire life. Grimmjow lived barely two blocks away from the pub (something he found out from his driver's license) and deemed a taxi unnecessary.

Something he kind of regretted now when the two measly blocks felt like two miles. As they finally reached the door, the taller man apparently though Ulquiorra was some date he'd taken home, and the raven had to fend off his wandering hands that felt him up, as he tried opening the door. Swinging it open he shoved Grimmjow unnecessary hard through it, and he stumbled down the few steps that led from the hall to the living room. But the only reaction was a snicker as he steadied himself and kicked of his shoes. Ulquiorra took of his shoes deciding to help the big loon to bed, as to not have him drown in either the kitchen sink or something like that. Unfortunately he was the last one to see him alive. Taking hold of the taller ones arm he dragged him to what the sign said were a bathroom and guiding him in.

"Do whatever you do to get ready for bed, and I'll go get the bed ready." He said turning to search for the bedroom.

"Yeah baby let's get ready for bed" Ulquiorra quirked his nose and slapped the hand that had settled on his ass away.

"I'm just going to pull back the covers. You're going to bed alone. I'm not staying here tonight." He said as he walked between the 5 doors in the living room searching for the bedroom.

"Aww baby, why not?" Grimmjow whined while he rummaged around in the bathroom, door open.

Ulquiorra didn't deem his slurred speech any mind, and found the bedroom as he heard Grimmjow finally getting himself ready. As he walked in, he could only shake his head at the seemingly erotic atmosphere. Blood red walls with black woven designs covered the walls, and heavy red drapes marred the frame of the king sized bed. He walked to the bed and pulled back the covers that reviled black silk sheets. As he pulled the comforter down, a hand settled on his backside again and he squeaked as it caught him off guard.

He stood up turning around to bitch at Grimmjow for sneaking up at him, but could only gasp as he found the other man to be completely naked. Not being able to take his eyes of the impressive sight before him, he didn't register the hands that started unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom, until a hand swept over his bare stomach.

"Grimmjow! Stop it! I'm not here to sleep with you. I'm here to get you to bed… No… no that's not…" He blushed and stuttered as Grimmjow just grinned, and dove in to bite and suckle his neck, sending strange tingling down Ulquiorra's back.

"Grimm… Grimmjow… don't." He said weakly, his cheeks flushed.

"Mmm… I love the way you say my name baby." Grimmjow purred as he licked at the bitten skin as to shoot it.

Ulquiorra once again found himself with new electric feelings, and struggled only halfheartedly. Grimmjow got the rest of the buttons undone, and slid it off the younger mans arms. He looped his arms around the smaller waist, stroking lightly up and down his back. Ulquiorra let small mewls leave his lips, as his neck was covered in nips and licks before those wonderful lips followed one of his collarbones down, and left a wet trail towards one of his nipples. As Grimmjow nipped it, he arched his back and wrapped his arms around the thick neck to get something to hang on to.

Grimmjow slowly moved him backwards till they reached the bed, where he gently laid him down (amazing feat for a drunk guy) before crawling over him and resuming his nipping at the other nub. Ulquiorra's brain shut down completely and he bit into the flesh of the back of his hand, to not make too much noise. It was so damn good he couldn't believe it. Taking hold of the other's shoulder with his other hand, he gasped as he felt that talented mouth go south down over his stomach which quivered, and slowly reached his pant line.

He gripped the shoulder harder and urged him up again. Grimmjow complied and searched his lips out for a ravishing kiss. He didn't mind the man tasted of beer, as long as he kissed like that. But as soon as the pleasure had started taking root, it ended in an oohf. Grimmjow had passed out and was now pressing down into Ulquiorra with all of his weight. His senses returned to him and the heat descended, Ulquiorra felt his face heat up and struggled until he got out from underneath the larger man.

Fast, he re-buttoned his shirt and tossed a comforter over the naked, passed out man and quickly exited the building. Locking the door behind him, he put the key thru the letter slip in the door and left for home. This was so embarrassing, god how would he be able to look him in the eyes at work tomorrow. Hopefully, the older man would oversleep and decide to not go to work, giving him the weekend to cool down. Yeah hopefully.

*******************

TBC

**Ezj  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Office  
**Author:** Ezj-Key  
**Status of story:** WIP  
**Rating(s):** NC-17, M  
**Pairing(s):** Grimmjow/Ulquiorra  
**Beta:** _In progress by_ **XxWhiteStripesxX** thank you so much  
**Spoilers:** None intended anyway.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters and I make no profit on this story whatsoever.  
**Warning:** warnings for this author. AU and probably OOC  
**Word Count:** counting between the ****** at start and ending.**  
**-this chapter - 3484  
-whole story – so far 9804  
**Summary:** Grimmjow is trapped in an office environment. And guess who his bossy boss is. Which one will cave first?  
**Authors Note:** Some people can be very annoyed at the OOC warning, but I'll tell you that if I were able to write them in character I would be author of this story, which I'm definitely not. And its slash a.k.a love between boys so if you don't like don't read. And the only annoying about flames is that I hate summer and hot days.  
**Special Note:** It's being beta:ed. And finally I sent both this and the last chapter so  
it's reaching an end. That hopefully will be up sooner too XD.

*******************

No such luck. Grimmjow was quite on time and was holding his head as three thousand elephants was marching thru his skull. On top of that Ulquiorra had been slamming folders on his desk (and he could swear that he slammed them extra hard to) telling him in a clipped tone they had to be done before the end of the day. Now what the hell was his problem all of a sudden? Yeah they didn't get along all too well regularly, but this absolute hatred he literally could feel roll of Ulquiorra were rather strange. And it had started the minute he walked in this morning.

The arctic coldness and clipped tone, and he seemed to take utterly pleasure in rising his voice and make loud noises. Prissy Ulquiorra knew he got one hell of a hangover somehow. He tried to remember last night but it was all fuzzy. He could recall that someone went home with him last night but no one was there this morning. Gritting his teeth as another folder met the same fate on his desk; he rubbed the base of his nose.

-"Do you mind?" He asked rather sternly keeping from sounding all to pained.

-"Not at all." Ulquiorra answered and slammed down another one.

-"What the hell's wrong with you? Do you need to make that much ruckus??" Grimmjow now rubbed his face with both hands, almost whining.

-"Yes." Was the clipped answerer he got, and another folder slammed on his desk.

Laying his head down (on the desk) he sighed deeply. Damn. Looking pleadingly up at the other man he begged with his eyes hoping for pity. Ulquiorra leaned his head to the side, almost looking cute, and like he would take pity on him, but as quickly as it come it disappeared and he slammed another folder down.

-"For fuck's sake, can't you lay them all down at the same time!?" Grimmjow growled and slammed his hands down on the desk groaning as it made his head hurt all the more.

Right then his phone rang. He narrowed his eyes at Ulquiorra daring him to make a fuss as he answered.

-"Grimmjow! Ahh hey baby." Grimmjow's tone fell from irritated to mushy in two seconds flat. Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitched.

-"You wanna go out tonight. 'Course baby anything for you. I'll pick you up at seven. Yeah see ya' then."

Grimmjow closed his phone and looked at Ulquiorra again.

-"So where were we?" Grimmjow looked at the other half dreamingly.

-"Hmpf" was Ulquiorra's answer as he slammed the rest of the folders down and stormed out.

**********

Grimmjow tried for the millionth time these last two weeks to figure out how the hell he got home that Thursday from the bar. Or rather whom had he gone home with? He could recall white, soft skin but that was all, the rest was just a blur. But not only that, two whole weeks with a really pissed Ulquiorra was more than his nerves could handle. And it just irked him that he couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with the other man. It's like someone gone and shoved 'whatever the hell was up his ass' further and lodged it there.

Grimmjow was marching down towards Ulquiorra's office. That's it; he was tired of his hissy fits and just had to confront the little shit right now before he blew a lid and did something he really would regret doing. Throwing the door open forcefully it slammed hard into the wall and bounced back, narrowly missing Grimmjow as he stalked up to Ulquiorra's desk. Said man twitched in his chair before he leveled Grimmjow with an angry glare.

-"What do you want trash? And mind the door." He rearranged the papers he'd dropped at the abrupt enter.

-"You little shit!" Grimmjow growled as he walked up to the desk and slammed his hands down leaning forward looking like a cat stalking its prey.

-"What are you saying, trash? Ulquiorra slowly rose from his chair his eyes bore into Grimmjow's with the power of arctic ice.

-"I said you're a little shit. What the hell's been up with you lately? Did someone go and show another stick up your ass?" Grimmjow growled and rolled his shoulder blades antsy.

-"What's been up with me? If there's someone who should be asking anyone that in this room it's me." Ulquiorra slowly rose from his chair.

-"Like _I_'_ve_ been behaving strangely these last weeks? Grimmjow pointed at himself. –"You're the one acting like a damn stuck up ass. And more so than usual." He prowled up and down alongside the desk.

-"Strangely? How have I been behaving strangely? I've done nothing out of the ordinary for trash like you." He leaned on his hands following Grimmjow stalk back and forth.

-"Trash. That's the only thing you have to say about people? That they're trash, well listen good mister 'cause you're behaving exactly as us other **trash** people right now." He stopped and glared at him.

-"I do no such thing. I don't go around disrespecting authorities or sleep around like some **dog**!" Ulquiorra wrinkled his nose.

-"It's not hard to disrespect you with that attitude. Not realizing it's just you huh? And what do you mean by dog you little…" Grimmjow caught himself. 'Why had that come up again?' Thinking back had him realizing their little spats over the weeks had often led to Grimmjow's sex life.

-"Remind me, why are you so interested in my sex life all the sudden?" Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow as Ulquiorra's face heated up considerably.

-"thhnn… thhh… that's preposterous. I have **no** interest in **your** sex life. So don't even go there." He leaned further on his arms sputtering at Grimmjow.

-"Then why have you brought it up so much?" Grimmjow's interest was quirked now. He really wanted to know. He leaned over the desk on the other side.

-"I haven't brought your love life up. It's you that's so caught up in it you make it sound like all is about you." Ulquiorra leaned forward some more, leaving his stomach leaning on the edge.

-"Well it must be about me 'cause all this bitchiness you got going right now is all about me. So what the hell did I do to you?" Grimmjow leaned a bit forward himself trying to stare the smaller man down.

-"You didn't do **anything** to me you crude beast, not all of us fall for your twisted charms." Ulquiorra averted his eyes a little to the left biting his words like acid.

-"I wasn't meaning any sexually why would you…" He started confused but then it dawned on him. –"You're the one that brought me home that Thursday night?" He gaped at Ulquiorra as said man blushed profusely and averted his gaze altogether. It took him lesser than three seconds to make up his mind.

In a fast move Grimmjow grabbed hold of Ulquiorra's suit jacket and hauled him over the desk, spinning and twisting him so he had his back against the surface of the desk with his legs dangling over the side. Leaning over him between his slightly spread legs, he grabbed the ravens' hands with his left and with his right he took a hold of his chin, holding his gaze for a moment before he dove in for a bruising kiss.

Ulquiorra's brain shut down temporary as his world made a trip around and he found himself pinned to his own desk looking up into Grimmjow's blue eyes. But before he had the slightest chance to make an angry retort he was kissed. And then his brain took a holiday. Grimmjow's seemingly expert lips raised his body temperature exceedingly. It spread from his lips, down his chest, travelling through his whole system making him feel like goo. Then the larger man began to gnaw his lips gently making him gasp.

Grimmjow took advantage of the gasp to delve his tongue in to twirl around Ulquiorra's own. He prodded gently and slowly he got a response from the raven, who shyly begun to move his own tongue, slowly mimicking his own movements. Feeling the smaller mans breathing beneath his own chest he suspected that he was running out of air, so he slowly broke it off, but only raised enough to hover above him and still feel the warm puffs of air as he breathed. Grimmjow couldn't hold back the grin that formed on his face as he looked down on the blushing Ulquiorra. Seeing that glassed over look on the fair man made him feel hotter than anything before.

Not being able to withhold any longer he dove in for a more heated kiss, stealing away what little breath Ulquiorra had regained. Letting his right hand trail down his chin, his neck to his tie, losing it enough to sweep it of the other man's head up to his arms where he used it to tie his arms together. Mission accomplished he let his left hand trail down his body to help unbuttoning his jacket and shirt. Then let his hands roam the smooth chest feeling the lithe muscle that lurked underneath the pale flesh.

He felt Ulquiorra moan into his mouth as he graced a nipple. He shuddered as those tiny moans intensified as he pinched and worried it between his fingers. Moving his lips down his chin he nibbled, and suckled at the long slender neck, grinning as he left markings on the earlier unmarred flesh. Attacking the other pebble, he continued down a collarbone reaching and licking the first nub. Blowing cold air on it he felt him shudder and continued over towards the other while his fingers worked open his trousers. Working down his stomach he reached the open fly, gently releasing his erection to the cold air in the room. Deftly he began to lick it.

Ulquiorra writhed and moaned on the desk, gripping the edge as he were not able to lower them, as Grimmjow had fastened the loose end of the tie in a drawer efficiently trapping his arms. As that wet tongue trailed over his torso, he didn't know where he should be at the moment. He felt himself slip into some lust endued haze knowing only pleasure. But at the same time he really wanted to be here to maybe stop Grimmjow. But then said man engulfed the head of his erection, blanking his head, rendering thoughts useless.

Feeling a hot wet tongue running down his member for the first time had him shaking, sweating and whimpering in an uncharacteristic way. But he could care less right now. And when that mouth deep throated him he came whit a load moan and mewled Grimmjow's name rather brokenly. Grimmjow milked every last drop from him and lastly he lapped him clean, purring. Releasing him he moved up, yet again resting chest against chest. Seeing Grimmjow's lopsided grin he wanted to lash out at him. But he felt lax and sated so he just laid there catching his breath, looking into those blue eyes again that shone vividly.

-"Gods, you don't know how fucking sexy you look right now." He grinned lazily at him.

Ulquiorra could hear Grimmjow's chest rumble as he said it. He lifted his head catching the others lips in a slow kiss. As the kiss deepened he could feel Grimmjow's excitement against his own still sensitive crotch. Breaking the kiss Grimmjow pleadingly looked at Ulquiorra.

-"Ohh gods you look so fucking sexy." He groaned, nearly whining, and started dry humping him.

-"What do you want… Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra lowered his voice when he spoke his name.

Grimmjow shivered and really whined. He let his teeth nip at that delicious skin again, as he removed the others pants.

-"You know what I want, tease." His voice rumbled.

-"So come and take it." Ulquiorra felt his cheeks get hotter as he saw the look on Grimmjow's face.

-"I believe I will." He nuzzled the newly exposed skin on Ulquiorra's inner thighs.

Grimmjow rummaged around in one of the drawers until he found some lotion. He distracted the raven by gently stroking the man's member; he unscrewed the cork and covered his other fingers in it. Letting one of his fingers lightly stroke up and down the cleft he circled the opening before slowly pushing one finger in. Hearing Ulquiorra gasp he let it be still for a minute before he gently begun to push it in and out. After a while he felt the other relax and he added another while still kissing and nipping at his inner thighs. Grinning as the other writhed and moaned he sucked in a bit of skin and suckled hard to distract the other from the third finger.

Ulquiorra felt himself sweat profusely as he writhed on the desk. The fingers inside of him were very strange and a tad uncomfortable, but at the same time they clashed with the pleasure he received on his erection and the feeling of being marked on his thighs. The fingers stretched and scissor his insides, and he felt himself long for more, something else, for Grimmjow. He started pleading lost in lust and he tried impaling himself further on those lovely fingers. Grimmjow seemed to speed up and soon they left him completely and he whined.

Grimmjow was shaking and hurriedly tried to remove his pants. He yanked one of the legs so hard he toppled over and crashed to the floor. Ignoring his acing elbow he kicked the pants off and stood up looking over the delicious sight before him. Ulquiorra, lying on his desk with those slim arms tied over his head, and the luscious pale body stretched out. He spread the pale legs wider and slid in between them, leaning over him letting him feel his erection slide between his cheeks. His breath ghosted pale lips before he stole them in a fierce kiss.

-"You sure you want this." Grimmjow huskily whispered in his ear.

-"Yees… I want to. I really do." Ulquiorra felt frustrated over his needy voice but he really wanted this.

Grimmjow kissed him one more time before leaning back up and positioning himself, he then started pushing in slowly with small pauses, kisses and whispered words of praise, but soon he was seated. And after letting the raven relax once more he started rocking slowly. After some pushes the pressure yielded some more and he slightly increased the pace and rocked harder into the lithe man's body.

Ulquiorra's blunt nails dug into Grimmjow's forearms and he clenched his eyes tightly while the larger man pushed in slowly. He took some deep breaths and slowly forced himself to relax. As Grimmjow started pushing into him faster he moaned and soon clawed at the tanned shoulders. As he shifted slightly on the workface he nearly shouted as Grimmjow hit something in him that made him see stars and had him arch his back.

Feeling Ulquiorra dig his nails deep in his shoulders and arch into him as he made that half guttural moan, Grimmjow lost it and gripped the lean hips tightly and trusted faster and harder into him. The half-broken moans sent shivers down his back and he felt slim legs come up and wrap around his own hips. The sensations of being in this body, inside Ulquiorra's body made him come closer to his end faster than he'd anticipated. But feeling Ulquiorra arch completely off the surface into him as he felt him cume on his stomach had him ramming into him a few trusts more before he came to, spilling inside the now spent panting man beneath him.

After lying on the desk in a rumpled heap trying to regain their breaths, Grimmjow lazily kissed Ulquiorra before he entangled himself and helped his newest lover to the joining bathroom (how convenient) to wash off. Satisfied they merely kissed leisurely and helped wash each other before they dried off and redressed.

They slowly begun to fidget as the awkwardness settled in. Grimmjow was more used to having drunken lays that were gone before he woke up but this… yeah this was new for him. He guessed that for Ulquiorra it was more than new.

-"I guess I should do some more paperwork… um… They're in quite the mess… um…" Ulquiorra began picking up some of the things that had fallen on the floor.

-"Yeah I should probably finish some paperwork myself um…" Grimmjow scratched embarrassingly at the back of his head trying a small smile.

They stood silently looking at each other. As if on cue Grimmjow's phone rang breaking the awkward silence.

-"Grimmjow. Ah heey baby what's up?" Grimmjow broke into a smile.

As Grimmjow chatted away happily Ulquiorra could feel his anger rising. He talked like that with some _huzzie_ and setting up an date after they just had…. Had… some form of physical exchange. He glared daggers at the taller man as he ended the call and turned back to him.

-"What? Do I have something on my face?" Grimmjow roamed his right hand over his facial features.

-"Who was that?" Ulquiorra asked with a very clipped tone, almost gnashing teeth.

-"Just Melody. What's up with you?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the smaller man trying to figure out what bit him in the ass just now.

-"And the date this weekend? What was that about?" Ulquiorra clenched his fists.

-"Just lunch, what's it got to do with you?.. Ahhh… you're jealous." Grimmjow grinned.

-"I'm most certainly not, but I do have a courtesy to not… not…" Ulquiorra stuttered.

-"Not wh~at?" Grimmjow sang. –"Say it I dare ya."

-"To n… not commit sexual intercourse with one person and in the next heartbeat set a date for the next conquest." He venomously spat out.

-"Easy there tiger. No reason to be jealous. Melody is my sister. I haven't seen her for a while and she just phoned me saying she's in town this weekend, wanting to catch up during lunch. So we can still continue with our _intercourse. _I'm not dating right now." He threw him his most sexy look.

-"You're sister?" Ulquiorra's cheeks heated.

-"Yes baby, my sister, so let's go home to me and fuck some more right now." Grimmjow grinned widely.

-"You… you… you… I… you…" For someone who had his emotions under tight control, was it quite humorous to see him red in the face and gesturing wildly with his hands, and let's not forget the stuttering.

–"Fantastic lover." Grimmjow offer along with his most dashing smile, which faltered quickly as he ducked a stapler that was aimed for his head.

–"You cretin… you… you lewd oaf with muscles for brains. You, you…"

–"Sexy beast." He continued dodging office supplies making his way to the door. As books and other heavy stuff came flying he somewhat regretted egging him on. He got the door open just as something awfully familiar came swishing by his ear, over the railing and rushed to its destiny at several feet's below.

–"My… my phone." Grimmjow looked over the railing down on his smashed phone. He were about to turn around but got interrupted as a book hit the small of his back.

–"Arghh… Ulquiorra god dam nit, stop!" He turned and caught the flailing fists of the quickly approaching raven.

–"Now come to your senses. You just pitched my phone over the railing." Grimmjow growled.

-"Huh! You afraid you won't remember your bitches' numbers!" Ulquiorra spat.

Grimmjow wanted to hit him, desperately. But he could also see the turmoil shown, surprisingly, in those opaque eyes, caused by his confused emotions. So he sighed and caught his lips in a searing kiss instead. Ulquiorra struggled but slowly ceased, to finally lean into it closer. The bluenette kept it chaste and drew back once Ulquiorra settled down. He sighed cutely and slowly opened those emerald eyes of his and locked them with Grimmjow, who rested his hands on the raven's cheeks, slowly stroking his thumb over the kiss swollen lips. Those gorgeous eyes closed again and he leaned in for another, but Grimmjow drew back and leaned his forehead against the others instead, sighing quietly.

He didn't know what to say and just stood like that for awhile. Soon he righted himself and walked out of the office with neither glance nor words. He walked as on automatic through the corridor down to the elevator, as the elevator descended the 12 floors he looked straight forward as in deep thoughts. Not until he had exited the elevator, picked up the broken phone and got to his bike did it occur that he'd even rode the elevator. Ulquiorra rested his arms against the railing and followed Grimmjow's exit with his eyes. His brain was running on overdrive while reaching a decision. Which he hoped was the right one.

*******************

TBC

**Ezj  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Office  
**Author:** Ezj-Key  
**Status of story:** DONE  
**Rating(s):** NC-17, M  
**Pairing(s):** Grimmjow/Ulquiorra  
**Beta:** _In progress by_ **XxWhiteStripesxX** thank you so much  
**Spoilers:** None intended anyway.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters and I make no profit on this story whatsoever.  
**Warning:** warnings for this author. AU and probably OOC  
**Word Count:** counting between the ****** at start and ending.**  
**-this chapter - 2958  
-whole story – so far 12768  
**Summary:** Grimmjow is trapped in an office environment. And guess who his bossy boss is. Which one will cave first?  
**Authors Note:** Some people can be very annoyed at the OOC warning, but I'll tell you that if I were able to write them in character I would be author of this story, which I'm definitely not. And its slash a.k.a love between boys so if you don't like don't read. And the only annoying about flames is that I hate summer and hot days.  
**Special Note:** It's being beta:ed. And finally I sent both this and the last chapter so  
it's reaching an end. That hopefully will be up sooner too XD.

I had in mind that I wouldn't publish it quite yet but I just saw that it's exactly  
one month since I published it for the first time so I thought why the heck not  
end it at the same date ^^'' Hopefully it's a good finish and I get to sleep soon.

*******************

Ulquiorra rang the buzzer to Grimmjow's apartment complex but no answer. Either he weren't home or he didn't want to talk to him. He pulled the coat tighter, trying to shield himself a little better from the rain that poured like cats and dogs. Ringing one last time he wondered what to do now.

-"Are you alright my dear?"

Ulquiorra turned around finding an old lady with a **big** umbrella looking up at him.

-"Ohh… yeah, I was just trying to get a hold of my… friend. But he doesn't seem to be in." Ulquiorra explained while shivering lightly.

-"Who's this friend of yours dear? If I may ask?" She asked leaning her head slightly to the left.

-"That's okay, it's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

-"Ah that kind little boy in 5B, yes. He should be home, I saw that ridiculous bike of his in the garage." She shook her head clearly disapprovingly of his choice of transportation.

-"Ohh… alright." Ulquiorra frowned. So he was at home. That just meant he didn't want to see him.

-"There, there dear I'll let you in." She smiled sweetly at him.

-"Thank you ma'am but if he isn't answering I'm sure he just don't want to see me." Ulquiorra smiled faintly back at her.

-"Ahh nonsense." She waved his excuses away and opened the door. –"I'll follow you there and talk some sense into that boys thick head." Ulquiorra caught the door and followed her in. –"He's lost his marbles that one if he lets you go without a fight." She and her two Shih-Tzu's trotted down the corridor.

Ulquiorra felt himself redden at the old lady's words and coughed softly trying to hide his embarrassment.

-"It's not really like that. I broke his mobile and am merely here to replace it." He hurried after her.

-"There there my lad, I'm not _that_ old, I can see there's more to it than that." They walked down the first corridor towards the elevators. –"I've seen many different floosies passing that boys door."

Ulquiorra didn't know why he suddenly saddened at the thought. The old lady must have seen something and hastily continued.

-"Oh but it's never been the same one twice. It's always a new face." Ulquiorra made a face and she chuckled. –"I know it sounds awful but I've heard today's kids behave like that. But as it may be, it's not even been like that lately." She lightly shook her head as she talked.

Ulquiorra looked at her puzzled.

–"There hasn't been anyone over for a couple of weeks now. And the past week he's not even been outside the apartment, except for work. And I know since he helps me take out my bin-liner." She gestured widely.

Ulquiorra smiled a little at the thought of the big bulk of Grimmjow taking out this lady's thrash and being called 'little'.

–"Yes he hasn't been himself since you were here that night." Ulquiorra's eyes widened looking at her. –"I saw that you brought him home one night. I also saw you leave early when I walked my darlings." She pointed to the two Shih-Tzu's walking along her, which seemed to snort in agreement.

She really liked Grimmjow. It was endearing and funny. He couldn't help but smile sincerely.

–"You're Ulquiorra right?" She glances at him smugly in the corner of her eye.

Ulquiorra's jaw dropped and he looked at the lady.

-"Yes… yes but how did you know?"

–"He's been talking about you son. It's about dit and dat. But it always revolves around you. He's very fond of you even if he doesn't realize it himself. I was a little skeptic at first I got to admit, but after seeing you I see that you're fond of him to. And don't try to correct me young man." She said with a finger waving in his face as she saw him begin to stutter. –"I can read people and I must say you would make the most adorable pair."

Ulquiorra blushed more and rubbed his neck. This lady was really something. They stopped and she knocked at Grimmjow's door. He answered at the third knock looking worse for wear.

–"Hi Mrs. Langston is there som…" He trailed of as he saw Ulquiorra standing behind her. Was he blushing?

-"I'm a little disappointed in you Grimmy. This poor boy was standing out in the rain shivering, and you wouldn't open the door." She now waved the finger at Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra discreetly looked away hiding his smile with his hands while pretending to warm them up. 'Grimmy'. And she was scolding him to.

–"But Mrs. Langston it's not…"

–"Don't Mrs. Langston me Grimmy. Now you patch things up with this nice boy and give him something warm to wear and a hot drink and that's that." Nodding and turning to what clearly were her domains, she left the two younger males standing awkwardly in Grimmjow's door.

They saw her opening her door and nodded at them as she gave them a firm stare, (even the two Shih-Tzu's seemed to eye them dirty) entering than closing it. Grimmjow sighed and stepped back to let Ulquiorra in.

Grimmjow retreated further into the room and ran both his hands through his hair, down over his face and then looked at Ulquiorra standing awkwardly in the hall.

–"Come in and sit down, I'll go make some tea." Grimmjow turned and went to the kitchen not waiting for a response.

Ulquiorra took off his coat and hung it on a hanger. Removing his shoes he took the gift and went over to the couch. It was a rather small hall that ended in the sitting room which led off to 4 doors and a alcove to the kitchen, which he saw Grimmjow rummage around in. Sitting down on the couch he laid the package on the table. Shivering a little he made sure he sat at the edge not wanting to make it to wet. Grimmjow reentered and sat two cups before them and sat down to.

-"So what's in the package?" Grimmjow said taking a sip.

–"A new phone for you." Ulquiorra said taking his own cup.

–"Hmm." Grimmjow took the package and saw it was opened; he cast a glance at Ulquiorra with an eyebrow raised.

–"I checked the content and I let it charge over the night." He explained sipping his tea.

Grimmjow nodded impressed. He hated to be given things that needed to be charged forever the first time, when all you wanted was to use it immediately. It was childish he knew, but it's hard to repress urges like that. He rose and went to a door on the left and returned shortly with his sim card. Putting it in, he started the phone and drilled through the first installment. Ulquiorra took another sip off his tea and warmed his hands on the mug. So far so good. Eying the other man from the corner of his eye he took another sip and smiled as Grimmjow made faces at the preinstalled ringtones.

–"This shit is awful. I'll have to change it later." Grimmjow actually pouted.

Ulquiorra smiled into the cup drinking some more, he didn't comment since he used the already preset tones himself. Sitting there awkwardly they busied themselves drinking tea, Grimmjow noticed Ulquiorra shiver and took one of his hands.

"Shit you're freezing, why didn't you say anything?" He glared at the smaller man.

Not letting him answer he tugged Ulquiorra up and into his bedroom. He released his hand and rummaged around in his closet, cursing at not finding anything that could fit Ulquiorra's small frame.

"It's fine Grimmjow. I'll just go home and change. I was only supposed to give you the phone."

"No I'll find you something. I was sure… Aha!!" He held out something and Ulquiorra could only stare at it in horror.

-"I'll pass." He said backing a few steps. –"I'll just go home…"

But Grimmjow didn't listen and took a hold of his shirt and begun to unbutton it.

–"Hey… heeey…" Ulquiorra blushed and tried swatting at his hands but it went ignored.

Unbuttoning it wholly he took it of the raven and were about to reach for his pants when Ulquiorra jerked back blushing. Grimmjow sighed and tossed him a towel.

-"Here dry off. And put on those." He left the raven to go make some more tea.

Ulquiorra waited until the larger man left; to unzip his pants and dry off a little before he put on what he'd left out for him. A t-shirt that seemed too small for Grimmjow's large frame, but still were too big for him and a pair of sweatpants, but at least those he could tie around his waist. Walking back into the living room toweling his hair, he noticed that Grimmjow had already poured him more tea. Sitting back down he drank some more, savoring the warmth as it spread through him now that he had dry clothes and were drinking something warm. Sitting back against the back of the couch closing his eyes, he sighed contently. After taking some few more sips he felt his mug being taken. Opening his eyes he saw Grimmjow setting it down before he twisted, turning fully towards him.

-"Grimm…?" Ulquiorra looked at him suspiciously.

-"You're very sexy in my clothes you know that?" Grimmjow rumbled low in his throat.

The smaller mans eyes widen as Grimmjow leaned in and kissed him. The emerald eyes closed and he slowly sneaked his arms up the bluenette's broad shoulders to wrap around his thick neck. Grimmjow growled and deepened the kiss, taking a hold of the slim waist dragging him closer. Lips mashed and their tongues danced sensually as they mapped out the others mouth. As it slowly got hotter they clumsily tried to get nearer. Grimmjow took a hold of one of Ulquiorra's knees and dragged/lifted him onto his lap.

Wanting to get nearer to the heat Grimmjow's body radiated, Ulquiorra pushed him back towards the pillows and molded himself to his chest. Grimmjow's hands restlessly kneaded his sides atop the shirt before he slipped down and under it, letting his hands roam up and down the lithe back, then he slipped his hands down the back of the sweats cupping and squeezing the firm backside he found there. Ulquiorra keened as he felt callous hands on his backside. As strong hands kneaded the firm well shaped butt Grimmjow clumsily rose with a clinging raven that attacked his neck with lips and teeth. Holding the weight of the other man with a paining erection and having his neck ravaged deemed rather problematic to walk.

Drunkenly they stumbled into his bedroom where they fell hard on the bed. Regaining his breath Grimmjow dove down to mash his mouth hard against the kiss swollen lips of the raven plunging his tongue in ravishing him. As he felt nimble fingers work his shirt buttons, he took a hold of the shirt Ulquiorra wore and got it off him with semi help from the raven, which attached yet again to his neck once he got his shirt off. Grunting as the teeth sunk none too gently in his jugular he leaned his weight on his knees and one elbow while the other hand untied the sweatpants before skimming them lower. Getting frustrated as he couldn't get them down more than an inch he sat up wincing as he had to drag his skin loose from between the fangs of his lover.

Rolling over, miscalculating the distance, he fell off and cast a dirty look at the bed as he heard a breathless chuckle. Deciding to ignore it, he rose and hurriedly removed his pants. Ulquiorra panted and moaned as more of Grimmjow's bronze skin was revealed. Ulquiorra hurriedly kicked his of too and as Grimmjow leaned forward for a new kiss he dragged him down on him groaning as their heated, naked bodies connected. Grimmjow's lips licked and nibbled a path from his collarbones to his nipple where it sucked and teased with his tongue before it skimmed over to the other and as he dragged more and more whimpers out of that wonderful mouth he slowly made his way lower, over his stomach down nipping at his pelvis, breathing hot air right above where Ulquiorra wanted him the most.

Dragging some pleasurable whimpers out of him he leaned down and lapped at the head of the member that was before him, making Ulquiorra jerk and whine louder. Holding his hips down, Grimmjow licked down one side to flatten his tongue and dragging it up underneath, to suck on the tip. Seeing the normally stoic man writhe and moan on his bed, flushed from arousal had him press down on the base of his own cock not to come from the scene. Moaning as he took the hard erection in his mouth he heard Ulquiorra grew louder. Bobbing his head a few times he released the dripping organ to move up to reattach his lips to the others.

-"Gods I need you Ulqui." Grimmjow breathily groaned out.

-"Then take me." Ulquiorra whispered hotly in his ear.

Groaning he rummaged around in his drawer for some lube, which was hard as someone viciously bit his nipples and stroked his member with soft but strong hands.

-"Tease" Grimmjow grunted while grabbing the lube finally.

Ulquiorra smiled deviously at him wrapping his other arm around his neck, crushing their lips together while shivering as he heard him open the tube. Soon he felt fingers slipping down over his cheeks stroking the sensitive skin of his opening, before slipping in slowly making him flush and pant heavy. He hid his face in Grimmjow's shoulder trying to relax. Grimmjow lying half under him let his other hand find the others erection again, teasingly trying to make him focus on the pleasure instead. Lying awkwardly on his right side Ulquiorra had a hard time holding himself up on Grimmjow, which in his turn retracted his hands from the protesting pale man to lay him down on his stomach, lifting his hips and making him rest on his knees. Presenting him with the lovely sight of that firm ass, resuming his stretching with two fingers, scissoring them he grinned as Ulquiorra used a pillow to smother his needy cries. He needed to correct that later, he wanted to hear him.

Ulquiorra lost in a world between pleasure and foreign probing had to bite the pillow when those fingers disappeared to not voice his disappointment to loud. He rose to his hands as Grimmjow coaxed him up and tensed a little when he felt the tip of Grimmjow nudge his entrance. Feeling him lean over his back and nip his throat he lost himself for a second and the larger man slowly begun entering him. Sucking in air and forcing himself calmly to not grip to tight he shivered at Grimmjow's guttural groan as he buried himself in the tight heat. Ulquiorra were flushed and panting but still managed a grin as he soon rocked back, making the one over him whimper instead at the sensational feelings. Breathlessly laughing as his hips were seized he slowly rocked back carefully as Grimmjow begun thrusting slowly in him.

Thrusting and writhing they soon upped the pace and started rocking at each other steadier. Grimmjow gripped tightly the pale hips and groaned as he clearly heard Ulquiorra tell him to go faster, harder. He trusted slightly harder and growled as he felt the other meet his thrusts, rocking back on him. He sat back up on his knees and spread them a little more before he pounded that swaying ass with all his strength. Ulquiorra kept up and met his rhythm perfectly, forgetting all about being quiet, Ulquiorra whined and moaned which he would deny later. Relishing more in the breathy noises coming from Grimmjow, washing over his body rising the rooms' temperature with several degrees. Arching his back he screamed as he felt his prostate being hit.

Grimmjow grinned manically and downright pounded him hard and fast making his bed slam the wall. He felt Ulquiorra tighten on him and stiffen as his orgasm hit him and Grimmjow lost himself to making some half shocked growl emptying in the lithe man under him. He made some small stiff thrusts as he climaxed, resting his forehead on Ulquiorra's back. Capturing his breath in large gulps he sat back carefully dislodging himself and let the other tumble towards the bed in a rumpled heap. He fell beside the other still half out of breath. He soon chuckled breathlessly which rose in volume as Ulquiorra turned his head giving him a dark look. He then chokes on his breath as the chuckles intensified. Calming down he reaches out for the other, drawing him in for a kiss.

Not intensifying the kisses too much for the lack of air. They soon let their foreheads rest together and just laid there cooling down. After a short while Grimmjow chastely kissed him again before getting up and fetching a towel returning to wipe him down before tugging up the comforter and sliding in with the other rearranging themselves to get as close as possible. They soon fall in an drifted out into an exhausted sleep.

*~Nightish~*

Grimmjow growled as he woke to the relentless ringing of his phone.

-"Whadda' ya want." He growled voice thick of sleep. Why be polite when the other end clearly was at fault.

-"Grimmjow?" A voice asked gruffly and Grimmjow paled. -"What are you doing with my son's phone this late?"

The voice of Aizen sounded lethal. Grimmjow looked down at the phone. Same model wrong color. Uhoh.

*******************

END

Woahh that's a relief. It turned out quite long for being me.  
I still don't understand how this whole story came just from watching  
Ocean's Twelve… I'm still not entirely sure what triggered it.

**Ezj  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Office  
**Author:** Ezj-Key  
**Status of story:** WIP (again)  
**Rating(s):** NC-17, M  
**Pairing(s):** Grimmjow/Ulquiorra  
**Beta:** None yet. English = second language. And MSWord's spell-check  
**Spoilers:** None intended anyway.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters and I make no profit on this story whatsoever.  
**Warning:** warnings for this author. AU and probably OOC  
**Word Count:** counting between the ****** at start and ending.**  
**-this chapter - 980  
-whole story – ... XD  
**Summary:** Grimmjow is trapped in an office environment. And guess who his bossy boss is. Which one will cave first?  
**Authors Note:** Some people can be very annoyed at the OOC warning, but I'll tell you that if I were able to write them in character I would be author of this story, which I'm definitely not. And its slash a.k.a love between boys so if you don't like don't read. And the only annoying about flames is that I hate summer and hot days. Please point out grammar and suggestions to write better.

**Special Note:** Okeeeeej people want more of this crap... It took me by surprise but I also noted the ending could lead to more so what the heck I'll give it a try. This chapters short but it's just to get things started again.

**A few months into the future…  
**

Grimmjow groaned huskily at the sight that greeted him when he came home to his flat. He'd begun removing his jacket but had one arm halfway out of it as he noticed something that made him stand there slack jawed as the bottom of Ulquiorra stuck up in the air, wearing (those should really be illegal) skin tight trousers doing his yoga… position: downward-facing dog. He hurriedly removed his jacket and got one sneaker off but the other got stuck, so he lifted his foot up to untie the laces, but in his hurry he lost his footing and came crashing down the few steps into his living-room. Ulquiorra didn't even spare him a glance as he continued following the instructions on the DVD.

-"Graceful as always." Came the sarcastic monotone voice of Ulquiorra

Grimmjow rose and rubbed his knee slowly, trying to sooth the ache as he'd hit it on the floor, hard.

-"Yeah but with that ass swaying all over who would notice such trivial things as stairs." He cheekily added and grinned as he saw Ulquiorra's cheeks redden. Grimmjow walked over and swatted the upturned ass and smirked.

-"Keeping it nice and firm for me?" He snickered finding it funny.

-"Behave you crude being, we have guests" He stated seemingly uninterested but with a slight tone of humor.

Grimmjow froze and could literary feel cold sweat run down his body as he turned his sight towards the sofa and there saw Gin and Aizen. Oh fucking hell. Seemingly to distracted by that swinging ass, he'd totally missed the couch and their guests. Gin gave him his typical stupid grin as he held; rather forcefully Grimmjow noted as his knuckles where white, at Aizen's arm keeping him in place, which he was grateful for as he more than likely would have his head cut off by now. Judging from the burning look he received. Couldn't a hole open up and swallow him whole? Please.

-"Hi Grimmy how was your day?" Gin asked humorously.

'_Like you wouldn't know with you two gone all day leaving us to do all work, damn slackers.'  
_

-"It's been fairly good, a few stresses at the Longsteens account but it turned out good." He gave a halfheartedly laugh and rubbed the back of his head. Glaring slightly at Ulquiorra for not warning him earlier. Preferably before the ass slap and crude joke. Ulquiorra just smiled at him. Ass.

-"So what are you doing here? Not that I mind having you here but, yeah, can't remember any special dates today…" He trailed off… _'or was there… shit… what if he had forgotten something? Ulquiorra's birthday? No that was last week… His own… nope next month… or was it…'  
_

-"Relax Grimmjow you haven't forgotten anything. Gin just wanted to see how it was to use a home DVD instead of taking yoga classes. I'm just showing him how it's done." He kissed Grimmjow's cheek and let his hand secretly squeeze his ass at the same time.

Not too discreetly though as Aizen, who yet had to say a word thank god, tensed some more and seemed to be on his good way of developing tics. Well at least it was progress. Ulquiorra had, after some months dating, calmed his father down somewhat. Aizen more than clearly stated that Grimmjow was more than below what his son deserved. He could swear that he tried killing him one time. Even if Gin and Ulquiorra says that even he wouldn't go that far. Ha! A guy who thinks its fun pretending to be stabbed at an employee picnic can't have that much sane in him either. He still shuddered at the thought of their first few months together. That Aizen found out about them like he did clearly didn't put him in a good favor from the start either.

##############################

**The night of the phone call  
**

Grimmjow was sweating rivers shaking like a leaf and almost wetting himself like some coward as the long line of profanities streamed from the phone he was holding. Aizen knew oh god oh god oh god what the hell should he do now. He was going to kill him. He may be trusted enough with his job but he would never be god enough for his son. Not even a friggin saint would be good enough a person for his beloved son. As he had a little mental break down Ulquiorra shifted over his shoulder and took the phone out of his unresisting hand and held it up to his ear.

-"Whatever you thought of informing me take it in the morning at work so we can go back to sleep, I'm exhausted and sore I want to sleep night." And he hung up lying back down.

Grimmjow felt his throat tighten imagining Aizen's hands strangling him slowly… really slowly. Any other person Ulquiorra had said that to he would be turned on and gotten an ego boost at his admittance from being exhausted and sore, but to his father, someone that now wanted him dead, it would only fuel the fire. He continued his small breakdown until Ulquiorra sighed and wrapped his arms around his torso under his arms nuzzling his neck, making shivers run down his spine.

-"It's really cold down here." He whispered letting his breath fan warmly over his neck.

Grimmjow closed his eyes taking a deep breath calming down and started grinning.

-"So what do you want me to do about it baby?" He could almost keep the leer out of his voice

-"Warm me up… please" He suckled his neck and moaned around the please

Grimmjow turned around attacking that delicious mouth pushing Ulquiorra back into the bedding, ravaging the mouth offered thoroughly. Hell he could handle Aizen at work. Right now he had other more urgent business to attend to.

TBC?

And please point out the grammar mistakes.

**Ezj  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Office  
**Author:** Ezj-Key  
**Status of story:** WIP (again)  
**Rating(s):** NC-17, M  
**Pairing(s):** Grimmjow/Ulquiorra  
**Beta:** None yet. English = second language. And MSWord's spell-check  
**Spoilers:** None intended anyway.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters and I make no profit on this story whatsoever.  
**Warning:** warnings for this author. AU and probably OOC  
**Word Count:** counting between the ****** at start and ending.**  
**-this chapter - 2809  
-whole story – ... XD  
**Summary:** Grimmjow is trapped in an office environment. And guess who his bossy boss is. Which one will cave first?  
**Authors Note:** Some people can be very annoyed at the OOC warning, but I'll tell you that if I were able to write them in character I would be author of this story, which I'm definitely not. And its slash a.k.a love between boys so if you don't like don't read. And the only annoying about flames is that I hate summer and hot days. Please point out grammar and suggestions to write better.

**Special Note:** Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooong overdue... probably.

- Next Day -

Grimmjow

Monday morning. Nothing most people would be afraid of. But if it's a Monday morning after you slept with your boss's son and he found out… you'd be rather worried yourself. Grimmjow felt himself tense up at every corner, readying himself to stand face-to-face with Aizen. Checking one last time where he stood at the last corner before his destination, he nearly dove headfirst into his office and locked the door. Leaning against it he sighed and let his head fall back hitting the door with a soft thump.

After the more than amazing sex Ulquiorra 'demanded' after the darn phone call, the raven had been out like a light, but he himself could barely catch any sleep at all. When the sun started to rise, letting the first rays reach his window, he gave up and simply propped himself up on an elbow, content with watching Ulquiorra sleep. He looked so at peace, not the usual frown or blankness that normally crossed his face. The pale lips were slightly parted and he could hear the small puffs as he breathed.

He let his eyes sweep from the raven hair that framed his face, to the thick long lashes that rested on his cheeks and down to the small chin. Even the bangs falling between his eyes and the rather thick eyebrows made him look cute, mused Grimmjow as he hungrily swept his eyes over his body, feeling himself harden. All had happened so fast and he'd never been much for steady relationships, never believing he'd ever be in one. He realized he didn't even know if they were in a relationship or not now. Frowning he tried to figure out if there were some kind of unwritten law for unexpected beddings of your boss.

But he also found that he wouldn't mind being in one, if it was with Ulquiorra. Not only for the great sex, and it really was, but also for the man himself. Well alright he could drive him up the wall and was an emotionless bastard who referred to others as trash. But that was also kind of the reason he liked him to, he realized. It put a challenge and fire into his life and he wondered if that could be the reason he'd never lasted in other relationships. They were all just too dull and fawning.

Anyone

As Grimmjow lay there, eyes staring forward but yet not seeing as he pondered this new realization, Ulquiorra's eyes fluttered open. First he looked disoriented, but then his eyes caught Grimmjow. First he frowned, wanting to chastise Grimmjow for clearly staring at him, but as he opened his mouth, he discovered something. Grimmjow was drooling, and he was most clearly not seeing him, even if he was looking right at him. He obviously was in deep though, and about something lewd too, if the thing poking his thigh was any suggestion.

Ulquiorra stretched and made a big show out of it, making Grimmjow break his train of thought to concentrate on the alluring creature lying in front of him. Grimmjow shuddered as Ulquiorra sat up and the blanket pooling in his lap, barely covered him, as he lent forward brushing his lips lightly against the bigger man.

-"God morning." Ulquiorra whispered, his voice a little rough from sleep

-"Mornin'" Grimmjow replied gruffly, as he tried to deepen the kiss but Ulquiorra teasingly kept the kiss soft.

The raven smiled as the teal haired man growled and drew him tight against his body deepening the kiss, roughly plunging his tongue inside. It was Grimmjow's turn to smile as Ulquiorra whined into their kiss, trying to get them closer together. But feeling gracious (and horny) he drew Ulquiorra up to straddle him, grinding their erections together making them both gasp. Helping the smaller man setting up a lazy grinding rhythm, they both breathed heavily into the kisses that got all the more lighter as moans and air escalated.

Grimmjow's fingers dug themselves into the ivory flesh of the raven's thighs as he ground him down to meet his thrusts upwards. Ulquiorra rocked with him clawing at Grimmjow's shoulders as the heat grew within him. Letting his head fall backwards Ulquiorra let out a breathily moan as he came shuddering in Grimmjow's grasp who in turn growled deep in his chest and grinded them both a bit more till he came to, joining their fluids on both stomachs.

As the rocking settled down they smiled and shared a lighter kiss. Ulquiorra drew back crawling of the bed and beckoning Grimmjow to follow him into the bathroom. The taller man stretched leisurely before he followed, thinking that all Monday mornings should start out like this.

**Knock! Knock!  
**

Grimmjow startled. Shit, was he spacing out against the door?

**Knock! Knock!  
**

-"Grimmjow you in there?"

Shit... Gin. That could only mean he was going to collect him for his death at Aizen's hands. Grimmjow were freaking out running his fingers through his hair as he started to pace up and down in front of his desk, he failed to notice that Gin had stuck his head in, smiling at the occupants distress. He coughed, making Grimmjow jump and turn to face him.

-"Gin! Geezus did ja hafta scare me like that?" Grimmjow looked wildly at him

-"Mahh I'm sorry kitty-san but you weren't answering your door and as I saw you come in here I was worried you'd gotten a heart attack or something."

-"Gin why are you here?" He asked with dread creeping into his voice.

-"Aizen wants to talk to you." Gin said in a completely neutral tone, but Grimmjow could feel his panic come pummeling back.

-"H… he do? Wh… what about?" Grimmjow tried to look more collected than he felt, scratching the back of his head nervously.

-"Hmm… he didn't say." Gin just stood there smiling.

-"Ahh good. Just good. Strictly business then." He sighed and drew a hand down his face then combing through his hair trying to collect himself somewhat.

-"Are Grimmjow-chan I don't think it's anything as bad as you seem to think." His smile grew bigger

But Grimmjow didn't really feel reassured at that with Gin's creepy smile growing bigger and all.

Gin waved and walked out leaving Grimmjow to collect himself before going to Aizen's office. he took several deep breaths and bent over slightly before mentally kicking himself for being such a coward. It wasn't like Aizen could do anything remotely bad towards him right… right? He left his office and walked down the corridor towards Aizen's domains.

Honestly, he had sweaty palms and shivers were going down his back. Standing before the door he thought about fleeing, but shook his head to rid himself of that stupid thought. He knocked rather sternly on the door. At Aizen's 'enter' he gulped and slowly turned the handle to enter. Aizen had never looked so intimidating as he did right then, sitting behind his huge desk in a dimly lit room, resting his chin behind his clasped hands, elbows resting on the desk and eyes looking fiercely ominous.

"_Keep yourself together Grimmjow. What the hell is wrong with you? You knew when you started here that Aizen is slightly manic. He practically chewed your head off when you started working here, measuring you, to see if you could keep up with his insane standards. You were all smirks and cocky attitude. Where's that confidence now? The first mistakes you did and Aizen came down with fire and sulfur, wanting to spear you and you played it all cool, explained yourself and diverted all catastrophes like a pro. But why the hell does it feel like I'm on the very brink of death now?"_

Coming to a stop at the head of Aizen's desk, he hoped his posture were relaxed and his face a mask of stone. But fu~ck was it hot in here or what?

Aizen

Aizen hid his grin behind his hands. Seeing the cocky Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez squirm around in nervous distress, made him grin all more evilly. The attitude the other male had shoved down his throat since the first time he met him, seemed long gone now. He wanted to take him down some more, really stomp him through the floor. Who the hell did he think he was? That he would be worthy of Ulquiorra, His. Only. Child. But Gin had argued that he should let Ulquiorra handle this by himself. But his son was still only a child. He couldn't let his sweet innocent baby get devoured by this… this… Casanova. Gin got it all wrong. Ulquiorra couldn't handle things like these yet. So he would have to help his little baby.

-"Grimmjow!" Aizen said in a deep voice and had to suppress a manic cackle at seeing the other man freeze up.

-"Ye-es…" Grimmjow could have bitten his tongue off for that stutter. He was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques for fuck's sake, and he doesn't stutter… until now…

-"How are the accounts for the third district coming along? Are there still trouble with the contracts for the businesses, or are they back on schedule?" Aizen said, while sitting up and dropping his hands back on the desk still clasped.

Grimmjow just stood there staring.

-Wh… what?" Grimmjow said in disbelief

-"Did I stutter?" Aizen asked rising an eyebrow

-"Ehh… nohh… No! 'Cough'. No you did not sir. They're just fine sir. We've had some screen conferences and the contracts have been approved and it's set to go just as planned on Friday sir." Grimmjow said, while feeling like he was sweating rivers, not even noticing how he overused the word 'sir'.

-"Excellent. That was all, you're excused Grimmjow." Aizen said picking up some papers and looking all engrossed in reading them.

Grimmjow stood there stunned. What? After a moment Aizen looked up at him again.

-"Was it something more you wanted Grimmjow?" he said looking puzzled.

-"No…" Grimmjow said uncertain

-"Then you may leave, I have a lot to attend to." Aizen said looking back down at his desk, shooing Grimmjow toward the door with a wave of his hand.

Grimmjow mumbled a good bye and left the office, never seeing the evil smile spreading on Aizen's face as he closed the door.

'Perfect' Aizen thought 'Just let him think all is right with the world, then boom. He's never going to know what hit him.'

People walking by Aizen's office the rest of the day swore they heard an evil cackle coming from its depths.

Grimmjow

Grimmjow was freaking out… again. He lounged on one of the smoking balcony's railings and smoked. Smoked! He hadn't smoked since that phase in his childhood when he wanted to piss off his parents. But he needed to calm his nerves and this was the only thing he could think of that didn't involve him jumping from the roof. The sound of the door opening behind him, made him turn and see Ulquiorra come out to join him.

-"Smoking? Really Grimmjow I thought you were smarter than that." Ulquiorra wrinkled his nose and joined him in leaning against the railing beside him.

Grimmjow put out the cig and tossed it in the bin behind him. He realized he'd done it on reflex as Ulquiorra nodded his head approvingly. Could he already be whipped? Staring hard at the trash bin where he'd tossed the cig he nearly missed Ulquiorra's movement until he felt Ulquiorra's lips against his own.

-"Don't try to think too hard, even if it makes you look so adorable." Ulquiorra smiled slightly at him. Grimmjow smiled back before he realized what he'd said.

-"Hey!" Grimmjow tried to look offended but he couldn't hold it in and smiled back.

-"What are you doing out here? I didn't get the impression you smoked." Grimmjow inquired as he gripped the smaller mans hips and drew him against himself as he leaned back on the railing.

-"Gin said I probably needed to talk to you, something about a meeting with my father?" Ulquiorra looked so young and adorable where he looked up at him

Grimmjow shook his head. He had to stop this thing right now. What was wrong with him? And why was he standing there holding Ulquiorra in his arms in broad daylight, at their job to boost, where everyone could see them?

-"It was nothing really. He just asked me about some contracts we had some trouble with. Nothing more really." Grimmjow mumbled and looked up in the sky in deep thought

'_Why hadn't Aizen said anything? He'd sullied his "little angel" as he often referred Ulquiorra to in meetings. At least he thought he would get threatened with getting fired if he didn't break it off. But he'd said nothing. Looking all composed. Maybe he planned something far worse? Something involving his near death? Or maybe he didn't think there were anything between them and it all was just some misunderstanding? Aizen not believing Grimmjow was good enough for his son should be an understatement. He doubted there would ever be someone that he found fit for his son. But if he was planning some scheme to get rid of him, he should really start to look over his shoulder.'  
_

-"Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow started and looked down into Ulquiorra's frowning face.

-"Huh" Grimmjow grunted. Ulquiorra shouldn't frown like that. –"What?"

-"Where were you?" Ulquiorra asked leaning slightly backwards to look more properly at his face.

-"Where I were?" Grimmjow parroted back, he had been standing here all along hadn't he?

-"In your mind?" Ulquiorra laid his head onto the teal haired mans chest. –"You seemed deep in thought. You sure father didn't say anything else to you?" He lazily started running circles with his left hand on Grimmjow's chest.

-"No"

-"Hmm but you thought so then?"

-"Yeah. I thought he would say something about the fact I was over at your place late at night."

-"Why would he say something about that?" Ulquiorra asked as he stretched up a little, butting his head against Grimmjow's chin

-"I thought he would ask if I was there as a friend or… doing something more." He mumbled into Ulquiorra's hair

-"Oh that. I already told him we had sex." He said as he nuzzled Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow froze and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

-"Yo.. you did what!?" He looked down at Ulquiorra

-"I told him we had sex. He asked why you were at my place so late and I answered him." Ulquiorra stopped rubbing his hand and looked up. –"Said we'll maybe do that from time to time now on. Was that wrong? I thought we'll probably have sex again." Ulquiorra blinked up at him.

-"No… No! You didn't do wrong. Off course you have all the rights to tell your father, and I would really like having… relations with you again. But didn't he say anything?" Grimmjow rubbed Ulquiorra's shoulders with his hands and made some faces he hoped went unspoken.

-"Like what?" Ulquiorra looked adorably puzzled

-"Like that you shouldn't do that with me. That… That I would be under you?..." Grimmjow clenched his eyes together. Why did he so urgently be worthy of Ulquiorra?

-"Under me? But wasn't I under you?" Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly to the left, looking utterly clueless.

-"Not under you like… like… positions. I meant under you as in worthy." Grimmjow bit out the last word through gritted teeth and he could feel his face flush and wanted to hide it. Damn it, he hadn't blushed like this since his early school years.

-"Yes I'm your boss and you're my subordinate, but what's that to do with my father and us having sex? Ulquiorra frowned. –"There are no fraternization rules within the company."

-"No I mean he's your father. He must have some comment on whom you date." Grimmjow felt rather frustrated. How could he explain his feelings? Why would he want to even? Why was he trying to sway Ulquiorra to his side? It was all so confusing.

Ulquiorra cupped his face in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss. Grimmjow grabbed his hips and pulled him in tighter to deepen it.

-"HUR HUM."

Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra too roughly backwards and had to grab him to keep him from falling over.

Ulquiorra frowned and was just about to question the idiot what he was doing when he looked up and got startled by Grimmjow's pale face. Turning he saw his father and Gin stand in the doorway.

As for Grimmjow. He was utterly certain that if Ulquiorra hadn't stood there in front of him and Gin keeping an arm linked with Aizen. He would definitely be falling from this balcony right this second.

TBC

And please point out the grammar mistakes.

**Ezj  
**


End file.
